


Return to the Past 9(end)

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [9]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU請勿上升正主瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 9(end)

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙

「長埈還在韓國。」

崔誠允聽見那句話，便立刻從破舊便宜旅館的行軍床上起身，天光未亮，但是他必須馬上行動，因為這和李長埈有關，若是他失敗了李長埈會有危險也說不定。

當初他是為了奶奶的醫藥費，陰錯陽差下找上了那個貸款公司，但誰知道其背地裡卻是由黑道勢力在營運，暴力討債等等罪大惡極。

醫藥費雖然是筆龐大的費用，但若比上李長埈父親公司數十億的債務來說，真的只是九牛一毛罷了，而對方也已經得知了李家潛逃出國的計畫，絕對今天就會去抓李長埈，而被抓到的李長埈凶多吉少，畢竟該組織滅口的惡劣行徑也不是一兩天的事了。

若說現在是法治社會，理應不可能有那麼誇張的事情，確實照理來說不該有，但任何事物背後都有他的黑暗面，黑道組織能如此龐大，勢必連政治都有介入其中，唯一的躲避方法就是不要接觸，若不小心接觸了那樣的社會黑暗面，只能夠自求多福了。

「長埈並不知道這件事，事實上我們也不想找你，但我們信不過其他人，現在就算找上警察也來不及……」李長埈的父親在電話裡說道，然後頓了幾秒，彷彿下了很大的決心，「如果你是真的喜歡我們家長埈，你會幫我們的對吧？」

崔誠允早就起床洗漱，也換好衣服了，就算李長埈的父親不說到這份上他也會做，因為那是為了李長埈，他幾乎想也不想的直接回答，「我該怎麼做？」

聽完了大致上的安排，崔誠允冷靜的掛上電話，要說他現在有多久沒和李長埈好好說過話了，見面是一個禮拜前見過，但好好說話從那天之後都沒有過，時間過得很快，少說一個月都有了。

崔誠允離開了暫住的破舊旅店，他沒有多餘的錢能夠搭計程車，所以他沿著街邊跑了起來，清晨的首爾空氣很冰冷，奔跑而過冷空氣像是一把鋒利的刀刃劃著臉頰，身體還沒暖起來就劇烈奔跑讓他氣喘吁吁，但他沒有停下來，他也不能夠停下來。

很快的他趕到李長埈家，翻過圍牆用李長埈父親告訴他的密碼開了大門門鎖，然後找到了從外頭鎖著李長埈房門的鑰匙直奔李長埈的房間，他曾經住過這裡，那個房間對他來說十分熟悉，充滿薰衣草的淡雅香氣，快速的打開所有門鎖，一開門李長埈站在門口突然一拳往他揮來，幸好崔誠允躲得快，不然那拳會正中他的鼻樑。

「誠允哥？」李長埈一看見崔誠允趕緊收回拳頭，他本來打算打昏開門的人再次逃出去，一看見崔誠允太震驚了，立刻上前一個擁抱。

崔誠允知道他必須把握時間，現在已經6點15分了，但是他實在也沒辦法拒絕李長埈的擁抱，今天一別也許一輩子都不會再見面也說不定，半舉起的手最終也抱著李長埈，沐浴在滿是薰衣草香氣的房間裡，這是他們近期第一次那麼靠近了。

「哥，我不要你再走了。」李長埈在他耳邊說道，崔誠允也想說什麼，但現在更要緊的是帶李長埈逃跑。

「聽我說長埈，從現在開始，我要你五分鐘內收好簡單的行李，然後馬上去車站搭火車，之後轉車到機場。」崔誠允輕輕推開李長埈，他不能眷戀，現在最重要的是李長埈的安全。

他花了一分鐘向李長埈解釋現在的狀況，然後在李長埈收拾行李的時候，他按照稍早之前李長埈父親給他的指示找到李長埈的護照、車票和入境美國所需的文件，還有一點足夠李長埈前往美國途中花費的金錢，有韓元也有美金。

「這個收好。」他細心的幫李長埈把貴重的證件收進行囊。

「哥，我真的得去美國嗎？我不想要再——」

崔誠允打斷李長埈的話語，看著李長埈的眼睛真摯的說道，「你一定得去，但是你可以回來找我，我會一直在這裡等你。」

他們正打算離開屋子，突然外頭卻傳來一陣混亂的腳步聲，而且同時門鈴響了，兩人不安的對看一眼，悄悄的從門上的貓眼往外看，崔誠允看見那個他所熟悉的人與眾多幫眾一起，全都堵在門口。

「從後門走。」李長埈壓低聲音說道，然後兩人小心翼翼的往房子的後頭跑去，從後門一溜煙的跑了。

但對方也不是什麼省油的燈，早就派人往後面守著，好在兩人動作迅速，快速的甩開那幫人，一時半會不會被追上，但後門出去後方位反而離火車站越來越遠，要去火車站恐怕還是得繞回正門前的大路。

崔誠允左右張望了一會，他認得這附近的小徑，只是並不是很熟悉，如果能找到小徑他們便能到貨倉所在的空地，而那裡有一條捷徑能夠直通火車站。

兩人一路狂奔，轉進一條岔路暫時休息，一大早在街區奔跑讓他們氣喘吁吁，但是此時卻連大氣都不敢喘一下，清晨的街道還很安靜，一點細微聲響都可能被無限放大，崔誠允壓低音量把自己的想法告訴李長埈，不過這附近巷子複雜、死巷也多，在不熟悉路況的情況下，很可能因為走到死巷而被抓到。

「但也只有這個辦法了對吧？」李長埈拍了拍崔誠允的肩膀，「我相信哥可以的。」

崔誠允看著李長埈對自己投來信任的眼神，有一瞬間他好希望時間停下來，不要有什麼被追捕的狀況、也不要讓李長埈去美國，但那都只是空想。

兩人迅速從藏身的岔路竄出，追捕他們的幫派分子立刻發現了，一夥人連忙追了上去。

崔誠允憑著自己的記憶在複雜巷弄裡穿梭，朝著貨倉的方向前進，卻在快接近貨倉所在地時，眼前出現兩條路徑，崔誠允和李長埈對看了一眼，其實兩人心裡都沒有底，咬牙最後選擇左邊的小路。

但巷子卻越走越窄，直到最後很不幸的他們選到了一條死巷，四周都是高大的廢棄公寓包圍，唯一能看見的生機只有一條位於兩幢房屋之間的小間隙，對於高中男孩子來說還是有些勉強。

「不管了，你先走吧。」隨著後頭追擊的腳步聲越來越接近，崔誠允推著李長埈往縫隙裡頭塞，然後自己再跟上去。

這裡並不是供人行走的路徑，兩人只能側著身子一步一步往前移動，手腳總是會磨擦到兩側粗糙的水泥牆面，留下了不少擦傷，不過所幸都很輕微。

約莫走到三分之二路程時，追擊者們已經趕上他們了，不過盡是些人高馬大的彪形大漢，沒辦法穿過窄小的隙縫，卻看見縫隙的起始有人拿了一把手槍往裡頭伸。

兩人心頭大驚，他們還是第一次見過真槍，加快腳步不管擦傷的傷口又和水泥牆磨擦有多麼疼，好不容易終於走到小縫隙盡頭，出現在他們眼前的正是貨倉的那塊空地。

李長埈率先擠出小縫隙，回頭看崔誠允也正快速的往外走，卻突然聽見一聲巨大的爆炸聲響，另一頭的追捕他們的那群人開槍了。

子彈貫穿崔誠允的小腿，讓他不禁吃痛的大喊，但是仍然拖著疼痛的腿往外頭鑽去，他不能在這裡倒下，因為李長埈還沒到達安全的地方，這些黑幫的勢力範圍只有這個區域，只要上了火車李長埈就安全了。

李長埈非常擔心崔誠允的情況，但後者只是繼續強忍著疼痛推著李長埈往貨倉旁的廢棄倉庫走，縫隙另一端的人們因為沒抓到目標而氣得不斷掃射，槍聲大作劃破了清晨的寧靜，而來到貨倉的主要道路也傳來了一陣混亂的腳步聲與吆喝聲。

崔誠允不顧自己小腿已經血流如注，走到廢棄倉庫側邊，在那裡有個需要蹲低身子才能勉強鑽進去的小洞。

「你從這裡進去，然後找到樓梯往地下走。」崔誠允推著李長埈進去，並且給與他指示，看了下時間現在已經6點35分了，李長埈要搭的車還有十分鐘就會開動，他們必須把握時間，而且另一邊的腳步聲也越來越近，「之後你就沿著走廊一直往前走，直到再看見樓梯，往上走你會看到一扇逃生門，打開門後就是車站大廳了，快去。」

「等一下，哥你呢？」李長埈已經鑽到廢棄倉庫之中，幾乎是趴在地上從縫隙拉著還在外頭的崔誠允。

「我不能跟你去。」崔誠允說道，然後把李長埈的手撥開，「你快走，被抓到會死的。」

「可是哥——」崔誠允俯下身用嘴唇堵住李長埈剩下的話語，他一定會保護好李長埈，不管付出什麼代價。

「快走吧，」崔誠允退開後帶著悲傷的微笑看著李長埈，有一句話他一直因為臉皮薄而沒親口對李長埈說過，事到如今那句話就算說出來也沒有意義了，於是他最後還是把那句愛吞回去，「我會在這裡等你，不論多久，我都會在這裡等你。」

他多希望李長埈不要走，他自私的希望可以一直抓著這隻手不放，但他不可以這麼做，崔誠允的笑容把這些情緒都粗糙的掩飾過去。

李長埈看著崔誠允艱難的起身離去，外頭混亂的腳步聲清晰，看來對方距離已經很靠近了，他咬牙拒絕了腦子裡想要追出去的想法，然後頭也不回的照著崔誠允的指示奔跑著，崔誠允讓他做的事他就會去做。

他也相信崔誠允說的話，不論多久，等到他回來的那天，崔誠允會在這座城市等他，不論多久。

李長埈順利的搭上6點45分，開往其他城市的火車，火車沿線會經過貨倉空地，他第一次到貨倉的時候就是在那裡看著火車呼嘯而過，他坐在座位上，火車漸漸啟動，還在市區車速都不會太快，周邊的景物還能看得清楚。

他貼在窗邊仔細的往外看，不敢錯過任何一個景物，果然如他預料，火車確實經過那塊空地。

只見崔誠允像是又被打一頓，全身上下都是傷，而那群人已經追上他了，逼著他跪在地上，領頭的人拿著一把槍指著他的腦袋。

在火車上那畫面就是一瞬間晃過去，但李長埈覺得自己對上那雙眼眸，好像有什麼東西炸開了，宛若春天的櫻花紛飛，他一直覺得崔誠允的桃花眼裡真有盛開的桃花。

是的，那是崔誠允。

崔誠允笑了，看著他笑了，嘴角的每一個弧度都好看，崔誠允的笑容狠狠撕裂著李長埈，那樣的笑容太溫柔。

-

客機緩緩降落，李長埈覺得剛剛睡著時好像夢到了六年前發生的一點一滴，醒來後他發現自己的眼角有一滴眼淚順著臉頰的弧度滴落，他把那滴眼淚抹去。

李長埈知道自己被崔誠允騙了，就像他那次說的，崔誠允是個騙子，只不過後面那句話他不知道崔誠允有沒有聽見，又或者那句話只是隨風飄散而去。

他說：「就算哥是騙子，我也甘願被騙，只要哥一直在我身邊就好。」

再一次踏上這座城市，那些熟悉的、不熟悉的景物在眼前交錯，六年後的今天，他回來了，如果可以，他還想再喊一聲誠允哥。

崔誠允呢？他想起在夢裡和崔誠允的那段對話。

「你回來了？」

「回來找哥的。」

「你明知找不到。」崔誠允說。

他回來了，其實不是要找崔誠允，他想找過去跟崔誠允在一起的所有回憶，然後說一聲。

「我回來了。」

-The End


End file.
